How Prince James Lost His Bachelor Status
by JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Queen Winona arranges a match between her reluctant son and the Vulcan leader's daughter, sending Prince James into a panic.
1. Chapter 1

Prince James was sulking. He had just learned that his easygoing, fun-loving life was going to be ruined. No more wild parties. No more flirting. No more fun.

He had to be a responsible prince and marry some foreign dignitary's daughter. Queen Winona had given him until 25 to choose his own wife, and he hadn't paid any attention, not thinking she was serious. Now, he was 26 and she informed him time had run out and she had picked out a wife for him and All his begging and pleading had been in vain.

She had set her jaw and declared, "James Tiberius Kirk, I let you go long enough. You've had five years to make your own choice and you kept on with your little flings. I have contacted Lord Sarek and Lady Amanda and they agreed that their daughter would be a good match for you. They arrive next week. You will behave yourself. Is that clear?"

Even Jim didn't dare talk back when she got that tone. He took himself grumpily upstairs to his suite and threw himself in his big easy chair.

Ugh. He knew who Sarek was-the Vulcan Ambassador. How in the world could a free spirit like him be compatible with a stiff Vulcan? He should have tried harder with Lady Carol or even Princess Uhura. Now he was doomed.

In the middle of his pouting, a knock came on his door. "Come in," he grunted, not moving from his chair. His stepfather, one Christopher Pike, entered the room. Jim still didn't budge, being deep in the throes of a pity party.

"She tell you she was going to do this?" He asked somewhat sullenly.

"Of course, Jim," he answered, taking another chair close by. "She also gave you a pretty good chunk of time to find someone before she stepped in."

"I know, I know," Jim sighed, "I was stupid. But why a Vulcan? We'll make each other miserable."

"Because Spock is the daughter of Win's best friend. And she's not full Vulcan, so unfortunately, none of the high up Vulcan lords want much to do with her. She gets prejudice from both sides and handles it with more grace than I ever could. I've met her before. She actually has a pretty wicked sense of humor under all that coolness and logic. Don't throw yourself off a cliff just yet, son. You might be surprised."

He gave Jim an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder. The prince was very fond of his stepdad, though he had given him plenty of trouble in his early years. He knew Chris was going to back up his wife, but he was trying to make the whole thing less horrifying.

"I'll be a terrible husband," Jim muttered, terror flashing in his eyes when he said the fateful word. "I'd have no clue under ordinary circumstances, much less an arranged one. What do I do, Dad?"

"Sadly, there's no manual for husband training," Chris answered ruefully, "it's a trial and error process. You can start by not acting like you hate the sight of her, for one thing. Don't show how much you dread this. And reading up on Vulcan culture would be a very good idea to avoid awkward incidents and it'll show you have an interest in understanding her. Anyway, they have to find out if you're mentally compatible for this to become official."

"Mentally compatible?", wondered Jim, even more nervous. "Isn't that basically what dating is for?"

"For humans, yes," answered Chris, "but Vulcans as you know are a telepathic species and they form mental bonds with their mate-bonds that last for life. So they do a test to see if your mind and hers can get along. If they do, well, they'll have an official bonding ceremony plus the wedding and you'll be joined for life-literally." Jim swallowed hard.

This was highly unnerving. The permanence scared him, a well-known commitment phobe. And his wife would know everything he was thinking? Maybe he could abdicate and run off to the Caymen Islands or something. Chris was speaking again.

"Don't panic yet, son. They won't do it unless you're a good fit. I'll leave you to your research now. Better lay low for awhile." Jim nodded dumbly as Pike left the room.

Just great. How was he going to get out of this one? Winona HAD given him plenty of time and he had blown it. Now he would be stuck for life to some emotionless person who could read his mind and see every stray thought. It was unnatural. He liked his women with spirit. Only problem was, he couldn't settle on just one.

He groaned. Time to do some research. There must be some way of getting out of this. Might as well see what this Spock looked like. Surely there were pictures of her. He typed in a search on his tablet. Sure enough, there were pictures aplenty. He tapped one to get a closer view. Hmmmm, not bad, he thought.

Spock was tall and stately, with sleek black hair done up in Vulcan braids and twists. Her eyes were dark and mysterious, but not completely devoid of expression. Cute nose, finely shaped chin and full lips completed the picture. But Jim's attention was arrested by the strikingly pointed ears peeking out.

Well, he thought, despite her stiff posture she was really very attractive. He'd probably horrify her, though. He suddenly felt sympathy with her. She probably didn't want this either, but being a good obedient Vulcan would go through with it.

He hauled himself up and made a trip to the royal library, needing to know more. Molly, the official court historian and librarian, helped him find the books he was looking for.

"Vulcans are traditionally very secretive in certain areas, but these will explain the culture and customs well enough, Your Highness." She handed him three large volumes.

"Thanks, Molly," he replied weakly, and made his way back to read them.

He spent the next few days holed up in his room reading, only coming out to eat and take short runs. Jim skipped most of the history sections and went right to the stuff he'd need to know right away. His mom looked in and smiled, relieved he wasn't out making a fool of himself. Jim's brain was swirling with so much information, he started taking notes. He was greatly relieved to find that Vulcans were very strict with their telepathy, melding without consent was taboo and they had certain shielding techniques to protect privacy.

Their hands were very sensitive, so handshakes were a no-no, for multiple reasons. It appeared Vulcans were easily stimulated by hand to hand contact. Jim grinned. That was a useful fact to know.

Apparently, the emotionless exterior was only extreme self-control. Vulcans did feel, very deeply, but they had learned to bury it because of their violent history.

Jim had a lot of thinking to do and only a short time to do it. His prospective wife would arrive in three days. He needed moral support, like, now. He called up his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

"Congratulations, your highness, on your happy engagement."

Jim's buddy was enjoying his discomfort a little too much.

"How did you find out?" the prince muttered. "It's not official yet."

"I didn't see you on the news, partying in your clubs, so I asked your step father if you'd died."

Leonard McCoy was Jim's doctor and closest friend. He was a sarcastic, rather grumpy Southerner who wasn't afraid to tell Jim off when he did something stupid. The Prince greatly appreciated having a real friend who didn't grovel and flatter all the time, much as Bones aggravated him.

He had met Leonard, or Bones as he called him, three years ago after he got into a nasty accident and needed a private doctor to live at the palace for a while.

He had met Jim in the stables and they had gone out for a horseback ride, which was Jim's favorite method of relaxing in a non-scandalous manner. Bones was riding a spirited brown mare, and Jim was on his powerful black stallion, Khan. Bones had once joked, "shouldn't the prince ride a white horse, like the fairy tales say?"

Jim snorted. "I'm nobody's hero, Bones. Besides, Khan is far superior to any other mount I've had. Aren't you, buddy?"

Khan had stamped his hoof and neighed majestically, as if in agreement.

Now Jim was spilling his woes about his sudden engagement. "I'm gonna marry a Vulcan, Bones, a VULCAN. Me. Married. How will I survive?"

He flailed his free hand wildly, desperation showing on his face. Bones grinned at him unsympathetically.

"Drama Queen. Marriage ain't gonna kill ya. In fact, a Vulcan wife might be good for you. Help you learn to balance your emotions with logic. It's something a future ruler oughta know." He looked at Jim pointedly.

"But I saw what it did to you, how awful it is when it doesn't work out!", Jim protested.

Bones sighed. "Don't go using my mistake to say ALL marriage is bad, Jim. That's a cop out. Spock's not likely to scream obscenities at you in a fight or get irrational and make ridiculous accusations. You just have to keep working at it. Don't ever just assume anything, Jim. Be there for her. Try to understand her. That's where I failed. Who knows, maybe you'll end up as happy as the Queen and Pike."

"I doubt it. They're disgustingly happy," Jim muttered to himself. But he thought about these words as Khan trotted smoothly along the trail.

He wasn't surprised at the tabloid speculation on his sudden absence from his usual hang out spots and clubs. Rumors flew wildly: he was dying of an incurable disease, Winona had lost her patience and locked him away, he had an affair with a mob boss's daughter and was on a hit list, or he was on drugs and had been forced into rehab.

Jim was used to the crazy publicity that came with being a Prince, but now he just laughed. The truth was truly stranger than fiction. But They couldn't give an official announcement until the match was deemed suitable by the Vulcan test. So the theories got crazier.

The day before the Vulcans were scheduled to arrive, Jim and his personal valet picked out his suit for the grand meeting. Sulu had great taste and he and Jim usually were in agreement on most selections. Today, Sulu had laid out several different options and allowed the prince to make his choice. Jim rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully as he examined the suits in front of him.

"Pinstripes are out. Reminds me too much of long, boring council meetings." He indicated the ensemble on the far left.

"The grey one's not bad, but the dark blue with the orange tie is my favorite." He picked it up and ran his fingers over it. "Different from the norm, but distinguished. I've been told it brings out my eyes. What do you say, Sulu?"

"Good choice, your highness," the valet agreed. "I've been told the queen favors it as well."

"Let's hope Spock favors it too, not that she'd ever show it." Jim said to himself when Hikaru went to rummage for some accessories.

"I find myself illogically uneasy, Mother." Spock was standing in her night dress, looking out the window of their hotel room. Her dark hair was unbound and flowed over her slender shoulders. She was calm outwardly, but her eyes showed her inward nerves. Amanda stood and gently wrapped an arm around her daughter.

"It's not illogical at all. Possible marriage is a big deal, especially under these circumstances."

"You believe the Iowans will accept me as a mate for their prince, despite my heritage?"

"Yes, I do," she assured her daughter, "Queen Winona and I have been friends a long time and she won't tolerate disrespect for other species and cultures. She raised her sons the same way. If Jim drags his feet, it's because he's nervous about marriage itself, not because he doesn't like your ears."

Spock sighed and pondered that for a minute. "That is very helpful, mother, I believe I will meditate on it now. Good night."

"Good night, Spock," Amanda replied, looking after her lovingly.

Winona, Jim, and Chris stood inside the formal reception room of the palace, waiting the arrival of their guests. Jim was queasy with nerves and he was trying hard not to fidget.

"Take a deep breath, Jim, before you pass out," came a voice from behind him.

"Bones!" he exclaimed, whirling around, "how did you get allowed in here?" Bones chuckled. He was dressed up as well.

"I convinced the Queen I would be good moral support. Also, to drag you back here by the scruff of your neck if you try to run."

He crossed his arms over his chest, giving Jim an intimidating stare. Jim made a face.

"I don't know whether to hug you or denounce you as a traitor. You're supposed to have my back."

"I do, and it's in your best interests to stay put and meet your fiancé."

"I knew I liked you for a reason, Leonard," beamed the Queen, winking at Jim's dismay.

They turned around at the sound of the doors opening. Scotty the butler/sometimes doorman announced the arrival of Lord Sarek and Lady Amanda and their daughter, Lady Spock. Jim jumped to attention as three figures entered the room, wearing elaborate robes. He recognized Sarek and guessed that the smiling woman at his side was Amanda. There was much bowing and formal greeting between the two couples and then Jim found himself facing Spock.

She was clad in a gorgeous dark green dress with gold accents and long drapy sleeves. Her hair wasn't as elaborate as the photo, but pinned in a braided bun. Spock's neat bangs just stopped above her slanted eyebrows and yep, there were the pointed ears. And those dark eyes...Closing his gaping jaw, Jim recovered himself and offered a bow.

"Welcome to Iowa, Lady Spock." She bobbed her head in a quick curtesy.

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Prince James."


	3. Chapter 3

Jim was having a difficult time taking his eyes off Spock long enough to eat his dinner. After some awkward staring and more greeting, Amanda and Winona had taken charge of the conversation and eventually herded them all to the dining room.

Bones gave him a triumphant grin when nobody was looking as if to say "I told you so".

Jim ignored him. He hated it when Bones was right. Vulcans were vegetarians, so the palace chefs had prepared a tasty meatless meal, that even a noted carnivore like Jim found satisfying.

He found himself at a loss for words beyond the usual, "how was your trip?". He and Spock ate in silence for awhile, listening to the elders talk. Then Amanda asked him a question.

"So I hear you're big into flying, Jim."

"Yes, I am," he replied eagerly, "I like to take my plane up whenever I can. It's such an amazing feeling. I was dead set on joining the Air Force. Then Sam abdicated and I had to stick to safer occupations."

Jim and Sam had had a huge falling out over that and still weren't on speaking terms, despite their mother's efforts at peacemaking. It left a bitter taste in his throat that Sam got to live his dreams while thrusting his royal responsibilities on Jim. Of course, that was all a moot point since the accident. But he preferred not to think about that.

He could see the subject bothered his mom so he smoothly changed it.

"I must confess, I have never been to Vulcan. What's it like?," he asked the Ambassador.

Thus followed a twenty minute scientific description of the climate and ecosystem of Vulcan, delivered with very accurate numbers and dry efficiency.

Jim was beginning to regret his decision, when Chris Pike rescued him by asking for his advice on the best location for an observatory. Shortly afterward, Winona rose from the table and took her husband's arm.

"I think it's about time we let the young people become acquainted. What do you say, Amanda?"

"An excellent suggestion, your majesty," she answered brightly. "You can show us the plans for the new observatory up close."

Leonard looked at Jim and got up to follow the retreating group. He gave the prince a grin and a thumbs up. Jim shook his head and offered his arm to Spock. She took it rather shyly and he led her into a cozy drawing room.

Once they were seated on a sofa, he wracked his brain for a question to ask. She looked like she had stepped out of Victorian times with her stiff upright posture. He felt like a total slouch in comparison. He cleared his throat.

"So, Spock, what do you think of Iowa so far?" She looked at him intently before calmly answering.

"The people have been very gracious. It has been a most unique experience."

"Good. I'd certainly hope they'd be gracious," Jim answered, "You're so calm about possibly being married to me. Do Vulcans typically do these kind of arrangements?"

"Indeed," she confirmed, "usually the betrothal happens quite early in life. Due to my hybrid status, no compatible or willing matches have been found for me so far."

"Their loss," shrugged Jim, feeling a surge of irritation at the blind prejudice against her.

"I read up about you, Spock. You got the highest scores in your class at the Science Academy and wrote some papers that I couldn't begin to comprehend, they were so high-level genius. And there's the fact that you're very beautiful, as well. Even more so in person."

Spock's cheeks turned a touch green at the compliment. "I am gratified that you think so, your highness. I must confess I find the color of your apparel emphasizes the unusual color of your irises."

She blushed again, like she couldn't believe she had the audacity to say something so bold. Jim grinned. So she did notice, after all.

"Thank you, Spock. It's a genetic trait. Kirk men tend to have shockingly blue eyes. My late father and my brother had them as well."

"Fascinating," said Spock in wonder, looking into said eyes. "Mother informed me that you graduated from a prestigious university in three years, yet you claim to have an inferior mind."

He looked down, embarrassed. "I've kinda wasted it the last few years, running around partying and rebelling against my future. Trying to numb my disappointment and frustration with my brother. Mom got fed up and got in touch with your mother, and here we are. Do you know what this compatibility test involves?" Jim didn't want to get into his rocky history just yet so he asked the question that popped into his head.

"My father will perform a light mind meld with us and briefly allow our minds to touch. If the reaction is positive, they will set a date for the official bonding and wedding ceremony."

Spock stated this all very matter of factly, as if her whole future wasn't in the balance. Jim wished he could be as composed as she was about all this.

"Hmm. Well I'm a little nervous about mind melds, but after meeting you, I hope the reaction IS positive."

Spock almost smiled at Jim's emphasis on the word. "I assure you, there is no need to be uneasy. The procedure is designed to be as un invasive as possible, while providing enough data to prove one is a suitable mate."

She really had a nice voice, Jim thought. It was very melodic and soothing, not monotone as he had once imagined.

They spent a long time discussing mind melds and the strict guidelines Vulcans abided by concerning their telepathy. Jim learned a lot more than he had gleaned from the information in the books. He was even more intrigued by his assigned fiancé then ever before. When Ambassador Sarek asked him if he wished to go through with the test, he did not hesitate in saying yes.

If Vulcans could dream, Spock's would have been filled with gorgeous blue eyes and that warm smile. Prince James was very aesthetically pleasing, she admitted to herself. But what really impressed her was his willingness to learn and understand the Vulcan culture rather than just assume she was a robot or act wary of her intentions because of the telepathy. All in all, it was a pleasant evening, and she found she was also hoping that tomorrow's test showed them to be a match.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim took an early morning flight in his plane the next day. He reveled in the thrill of soaring above his country, being free from the constraints of earth and guiding his precious craft through complicated maneuvers that would have horrified his mother. He was very fond of Khan and all, but sometimes he needed the breathtaking excitement of aerial joyrides. He went up at six and returned just before seven, red-cheeked and exhilarated.

He made it to breakfast on time, though Pike still leveled him a suspicious stare. Jim shot him an innocent look and began devouring his eggs and bacon, like a good hungry prince.

"You're unbelievable, Jim," muttered Bones. "Going up in that flying death trap at the crack of dawn when you're on the verge of engagement.

"Relax, Bones. It's not like it's my wedding day. It was too gorgeous of a morning to NOT go up." He patted his friend on the back.

"Crazy kid." Bones shook his head. "You get along with Spock alright?"

Jim swallowed his mouthful and answered carefully, keeping his face neutral. "Yes, I did, Bones. It would be hard to NOT get along with her. Vulcan's don't get into fights."

"By the way you were looking at her, you were more than just 'getting along'", put in Pike, smugly.

"I saw it too," Winona added, "my Jimmy's smitten, and no wonder. Spock looked lovely last night."

Jim closed his eyes and counted to ten, praying for patience. "Yes, okay. I liked her, Mom. You happy, now?"

"Almost, Jim," she said, eyes twinkling at her son. "As soon as you're happily married, I'll kick up my heels for joy."

"I'll join you," Pike added cheerfully. Jim turned red and left the table, groaning at his aggravating relatives. He and Spock were still getting to know each other. It was much too soon to be all mushy-gooey about it. He hid in seclusion until Spock and her parents arrived.

She was looking perfectly proper again, this time in a more simple brown dress. Lady Amanda was beside herself with excitement and nerves.

"Shall we commence with the test?", asked the Ambassador, cutting to the chase.

"Yes, sir," Jim agreed firmly. He was curious and hopeful and nervous at the same time.

They went into a quiet room, with a no disturbance order to the staff. Sarek had the two of them sit down side by side, close enough for their shoulders to touch. Sarek stood in front of them and gave Jim a warning.

"I will proceed with the meld now. Please indicate if it causes pain or distress."

He placed a hand on Spock's face, then on Jim's.

Jim felt a gentle flood of strange emotions and he seemed to see a rainbow of colors swirling around inside his brain. So that was Spock's feelings, he thought. They were quite similar to his own: nervous, and hopeful, and excited all at once. "

"Is that you, Spock?", he thought.

"Yes, Prince James."He heard her reply as clearly as if she had spoken. Whoa.

"That was pretty neat", he thought to himself.

"Indeed. A sloppy mind meld would be detrimental to both parties," Spock replied. He was about to explain he didn't mean literally neat, when he felt a wave of amusement. So there was that sense of humor Pike had referred to.

"Oh, ho, Spock, you're sneaky funny." He thought back to her. "I'm feeling really good about this."

The brush of her mind against his was pleasant and rather soothing.

"As am I. I do believe we are mentally suited for each other," She replied. Jim hoped they were also suited in another way, but he wasn't going to think THAT right now. Didn't want to irritate Sarek or scare Spock.

His head felt rather empty suddenly as Sarek ended the meld and took his hands away. Jim stared rather blankly for a minute, then blinked. Everyone was looking at them anxiously.

"Are you okay, Jim?" Winona asked worriedly. "Yeah. I'm fine," he managed. "That was incredible. What do you think, Ambassador?"

Sarek looked as close to pleased as was possible. "Your minds are compatible. Unusually so. You were reaching for each other as soon as I began the meld. I believe it is logical that the betrothal should go forward as planned."

Amanda and Winona embraced, almost squealing with delight at the results. They then proceeded to give the same treatment to their offspring.

Jim looked at Spock in amusement. She was blushing prettily and looked downright adorable. He hoped she'd still be okay married to him once she discovered his many faults.

Pike clapped him on the back. "Congratulations, son. Guess we've got a wedding to plan."

"Yep," muttered Jim, "but first we've got to survive the announcement and media frenzy. They're going to go nuts and probably drag up every stupid thing I've done."

Jim wasn't very fond of the press and it was well known.

"I don't want them going after Spock, Dad." He looked over at her with concern. Pike nodded in understanding.

"Don't, worry, Jim. They won't get near her. Your mother's figured out how to manage it."

Jim felt a little better. Even the most sleazy reporters didn't dare rile up Winona.

After dinner, Jim took his new fiancé out to the stables to see the horses. Chekov was grooming the queen's favorite mare as they passed through.

"How's Gwen today, Pavel?" Jim called to the young stable boy. Chekov really was skilled with the animals and the royals all trusted him with their mounts. The young lad turned around eagerly.

"Excellent, your highness! She is in top condition for the next ride."

"Good to hear that, Chekov. Khan behaving himself today?"

"He was feisty as usual, but a good hard gallop worked off his high spirits."

Chekov was the only person besides Jim whom Khan would allow to ride him: he was a most particular beast.

Jim led Spock to the black horses stall. "This is my stallion, Khan", he introduced proudly. "Comes from really good Arabian stock, and he knows it. Don't you, Khan?"

He stroked his horse's nose fondly.

"He is very striking indeed, your highness," answered Spock, "I do not believe I have seen an equine of such magnificent stature. I hope he was not the cause of your prior accident."

Jim laughed. "No, he wasn't. Completely unrelated. My accident was caused by my own poor choices."

He made a face, letting out a sigh. "No more of this 'your highness' stuff at least in private, Spock. Since we're going to get married, you have every right to call me Jim."

Spock tilted her head as if considering this.

"Very well, then, Jim," she said at last. One side of her mouth quirked up. Jim took that as a good sign.


	5. Chapter 5

Bones stopped by the next morning to go jogging with Jim and offer his heartiest snarky congratulations.

"I came to offer my best wishes to the groom-to-be," he smirked.

Within ten minutes, his wisecracking had Jim nearly scarlet-and not from their run.

"So, Jim, will there be pointy-eared babies in your future?" he teased as they strolled along the grounds.

"Just for that, I'm going to make sure Lady Marcus gets invited to the wedding and you get seated right next to her at the reception," the embarrassed prince growled.

Carol Marcus and the good doctor had been dancing around their obvious mutual attraction for years, but Bones was too gun-shy to go for it. Jim would enjoy his discomfort.

"Just teasing, Jim," Bones offered, trying to appease him.

"Too late, Bones," Jim grinned wickedly, "turn about is fair play. Besides, the queen agrees with me. What could it hurt asking her out? You need a little push, anyway."

"Says the man who's so allergic to commitment his Mom had to arrange a marriage for him," Bones shot back.

"You making the announcement today?"he asked.

"Yep," sighed Jim. "Let the circus begin. Mom and Pike are having a press conference this afternoon, and then Spock and I will show ourselves to the crowd tonight. Just a smile and wave kind of thing. It's amazing how secretive she's been."

"You think Sam will come back for it?," his friend asked cautiously. "Only because Mom makes him. He hates anything that smacks of Royal responsibility. I suppose I'll have to have him as a so-called best man." Jim spoke bitterly.

"But I'd rather have you." Bones sighed. The rift between the two brothers had caused their mother much grief, but both were too stubborn to let it go.

"Jim, life ain't fair. I know you're still mad about the Air Force, but your mom prefers you in one piece. I think you'll end up a much better leader than Sam. This country will need that once the Queen's gone. I know it wasn't right of him to just spring that on you the way he did, but he knew he couldn't handle the pressure of kingship. At least try to be civil for your mom's sake."

They walked in silence for a while, Jim trying to tamp down the bitter memories of the destruction of his dreams and the terrible results of his anger. He still carried the scars.

"Okay, Bones, I'll try," he said at last. "It's going to be crazy enough around here without starting those fights again."

"Yeah," Bones agreed with another sly grin, "The Queen's gonna be in a frenzy, planning her baby boy's big day." Flushing again, Jim sped up and left his friend in the dust.

That afternoon, he sat in the library with Spock while the parents dealt with the press conference. Jim had thought this would be right up her alley and he was right. Spock had wandered up and down the rows, examining certain volumes and commenting on the scientific or historic merit of certain authors.

"You have a most comprehensive collection," she remarked at last. "Very impressive. I hope to spend more time in here in the future."

"Well, you'll have the rest of your life," commented Jim. "We've always been big readers in our family-my dad increased our collection and Sam filled it with science stuff. He's big into that kind of thing-so big, that he abdicated his position as heir to the throne in order to be a scientist full time. He's out in California now-living the dream."

Spock seemed to pick up on something in his voice. She looked at him with those perceptive brown eyes.

"You had a disagreement?," she asked curiously. Jim ran his hand through his hair.

"You could say that. I was mad and ripped into him for running away from his responsibility and leaving me to carry the load of crown prince. I had dreamed of going into the Air Force and piloting sweet fighter jets and his departure meant my life was too valuable to risk. I went and got really drunk that night and drove my car into a tree. About died. When I did pull through, they weren't sure I'd ever walk again. Thanks to Bones and my own stubbornness, I did. What about you Spock? Aren't you leaving some dreams behind?"

"My ambitions can be accomplished in Iowa just as well as Vulcan, James," she assured him softly. He really liked the way his name sounded spoken in her gentle voice.

"There is plenty of nature to study here. I am honored and content to be chosen to be your mate."

Jim smiled fondly at her. He hoped she still felt that way after she had lived with him a few years.

After the press conference, headlines exploded with the news of the upcoming royal wedding. Jim was bombarded with questions everywhere he went, so he lay low as much as possible. Of course, the stupid questions he did hear made him bang his head against the wall in disgust.

"Is this a business arrangement?"

"How do you feel about marrying her?"

"Are you being forced into this as punishment?"

"Don't Vulcans only mate every seven years?"

The last one was so absurd, Jim laughed till he cried. Even he, with his limited knowledge of Vulcans, knew that myth wasn't true. He wasn't sure what WAS true, when it came to Vulcans and copulation, but he figured he'd find out eventually.

He and Spock did their ceremonial appearance on the balcony in front of a throng of cameras and recording devices. She held onto his arm, seemingly unfazed by the furor below, eying the people with almost amusement.

"It would appear they are quite delighted with the prospect of royal wedding festivities," she observed.

"Or the chance to see the resident bad boy get reformed," thought Jim with a grimace.

Out loud he said, "Or maybe they're just blown away by my gorgeous fiancé."

Spock looked down shyly, blushing at the compliment. He wondered how rare praise was to her that every single remark about her elegant looks caused that reaction. Jim determined to make her much more familiar with the concept. Spock meanwhile was pondering how the Prince's dark pinstriped suit made him look tall and distinguished. Whether or not he liked it, he was born to be a future king.


	6. Chapter 6

The Wedding/Bonding date was set for early June, six weeks from the announcement day. Thus began the planning whirlwind. Jim was kept so busy that he barely had time to remember his own name. The Vulcans had returned home to make their own preparations and Jim found he greatly missed Spock's calming presence, especially the day George Samuel Kirk arrived, two weeks later. He just burst right in like nothing had ever happened.

"Jim!" said Sam enthusiastically, "what's this I hear about you getting hitched?"

Jim turned around warily from where he had been making his list of invites.

"Um, yeah. Apparently, I missed mom's deadline for choosing my own wife, so she went and found one for me."

"Oh", Sam made a sympathetic face, "she didn't tell me that part. I was led to believe this was voluntary."

"Like anything in my life is voluntary," Jim muttered. Sam's face fell.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked, sounding frustrated.

"A little bit, yeah," Jim answered carefully, "but I'll be less mad if you stick around to help me out and be the best man. That would go a long way towards winning forgiveness." He looked at his brother pointedly, but not with the old hostility.

"Of course I will, Jim. It's the least I can do after dumping the kingdom on you. I handled that whole thing badly, looking back on it."

"So did I," admitted Jim, "and boy, did I pay for it."

Sam winced. He hadn't forgotten that night either. The sight of Jim in the ICU, bloody and barely alive, was seared into his brain. He took a deep breath.

"Well, tell me about the girl? Who is she? Is she pretty?" Jim actually smiled and motioned him to sit down.

"Her name is Spock. She's the daughter of the Vulcan ambassador, who's wife just so happens to be good friends with Mom. And Yes, she's very pretty."

"Vulcan? Can you deal with that? I heard they're pretty cool characters." Sam sounded skeptical.

"Well, I wasn't too keen on it either, at first," admitted the prince, "but she's really very nice and has a brilliant scientist's mind. I think you'd like her."

"That'll be nice, having someone in the family who doesn't look like a gaping fish when I try to talk about my job."

Sam nudged his brother. "Yeah, well, I'm a lesser genius," Jim replied, writing down a name. "Deal with it."

"Did you get her an engagement ring fit for a princess?" Sam asked, watching his brother finalize his guest list.

"Actually, I went with a necklace. Vulcan's don't wear much jewelry on their hands, so I figured a necklace would accomplish the purpose. She liked it."

Spock had indeed been awestruck at the sight of the diamond and emerald creation Jim had presented her with the day before she left. It had been designed by Jim's grandfather Tiberius for his bride years ago. It wasn't dripping with jewels, but they were arranged in a beautiful design: a teardrop shaped diamond with small emeralds around it and dangling underneath.

"James," she had breathed, "This is an heirloom of your family. Are you certain you wish me to wear it?"

"Yes, Spock, you're going to be my princess, so you're more than entitled to have it. Mom gave her blessing."

She had allowed him to fasten it around her neck, where it looked beautiful against her skin.

"You ask permission before you raided the Crown Jewels?", Sam asked, interrupting his reverie.

"Course I did, numbskull," Jim scoffed. "Mom was thrilled. We're working with the jeweler on the design for the wedding ring and tiara. She will have her own special stuff, I'm not a cheapskate."

"Never would have thought so," Sam grinned, thinking about Jim's numerous big boy toys.

"Who's doing the planning and organizing? Uhura? That's gotta be fun."

Jim made a haggard expression. Nyota Uhura was a brilliant take charge, get things done woman that the queen relied upon to ensure the palace social events ran smoothly. In his young and foolish days, Jim had attempted to flirt with her and got snubbed: thoroughly and completely.

Now she was zealously enjoying the chance to boss him around and remind him of the responsibilities of married men. Sam read his annoyance in his face as Jim crossed out a name rather too enthusiastically.

"Oh, man, you've got it rough," he said sympathetically, "When does the princess-to-be return?"

"Three weeks," answered Jim absently, critically examining the completed list in his hand. "There. My allotment of personal invites is done. Now, on to the next task. Sam, how are you at finding a honeymoon spot?"

And on it went. Venue selected, Menus chosen, rings bought, invitations sent, reporters dodged, mothers pacified, reception seating planned (he did make sure Bones sat by Carol), cakes tasted (his favorite part), honeymoon planned(another fun part), and finally he had his Royal wedding garb cleaned and fitted. Sam had agreed to wear his as well in support of his brother. The Queen, despite the constant stress, was delighted to see her sons communicating again.

Jim communicated with Spock quite a bit via video chats, in order to get her input in various decisions. She wasn't nearly as frazzled as he was, since Vulcans didn't get worked up about things. The more they talked, the more he couldn't wait for her return.

"James, I find myself eager for our reunion as well," she told him, brown eyes warm. He suddenly wished he could kiss her.


	7. Chapter 7

As the time for the wedding drew near, final preparations commenced and the long distance guests began to arrive. They consisted of uppity lords and ladies who were friends with Winona and long-lost relatives Jim hadn't seen in years. Jim's European cousin, Nicholas arrived with his wife, Queen Amelia. There was much reminiscing between the cousins as they had spent summers visiting each other and creating havoc together.

Spock returned the next day with her parents and several Vulcan relatives who would take part in the bonding ceremony. The lady T'Pau was especially intimidating and Jim quailed beneath her searching gaze. But she agreed he was a fit mate for Spock. He greeted his fiancé warmly, relieved to have her back.

"All ready to marry me?", he asked her as they quietly walked the palace grounds.

"I am, Jim," she said confidently. "The only thing I can not decide is whether to call you Jim or James. I have wavered several times." Jim laughed. What a dilemma.

"I'll answer to both, Spock. They each sound fantastic coming from you."

The evening before the wedding, Uhura led a quick run through of the procedures for both the Vulcan and human ceremonies and then they had a big family dinner.

The wedding morning dawned bright and beautiful. Jim ate his breakfast supervised by Bones who would not let him out of his room until the prince was nourished. Despite his nerves, Jim did his best to enjoy his last meal as a bachelor.

Presently, there was a loud pounding on the door and a female voice was heard yelling, "James Tiberius Kirk, your highness, if you're not out of bed, I will pick the lock and drag you out myself. We are NOT going to get off schedule today. Is that clear?"

How Uhura always managed to make "your highness" sound like an insult, Jim could never figure out.

"Don't burst a blood vessel, Uhura," he called back, "I'm up. Bones is doing guard duty."

"Good." She sounded relieved. "Sulu is coming up to dress you at 10, then you've got an appointment with the photographer. Don't be late." Her footsteps faded down the hall.

"I like that woman," Bones commented. "She can keep you in line."

"Thanks for the sympathy," Jim muttered sarcastically, dragging himself away from the table. He would soon be moving into a renovated suite of rooms the next floor up that had been designed to accommodate Spock's needs as well as his. It was gorgeously done, he thought and Spock's eyes had glowed when he showed it to her several days ago.

He showered and lounged around in his robe for a while before Sulu arrived to get him all spiffy and Princy. Jim was shortly arrayed in his regal dark blue uniform with a red sash across his chest and plenty of gold adornments, as well as the ceremonial sword. He puffed out his chest.

"How do I look, Sulu," he asked, checking his reflection in the mirror.

"Very nice, your highness. But you may want to fix your hair a bit," the valet hinted.

Jim looked. Yep. Bad bedhead. He grabbed his comb and some gel and worked it into submission. Finally satisfied, he reached for his shiny boots and put them on. His feet would be killing him at the end of the day, but he doubted he'd care too much.

When Sulu left, Jim was alone and his nerves began to grow. He paced up and down his room, trying to contain the knot in his stomach. Spock was probably feeling the same way. Thankfully, Bones, Sam, and Chris arrived to distract him for a while. Sam and Chris were dressed similarly to Jim and the doctor wore a nice suit.

"How are you doing, son?" Chris asked, seeing Jim's tense figure.

"Kind of freaked out, dad," he admitted. "This is scary stuff, getting married."

"It sure is," Bones agreed with a shudder.

"You'll do fine, Jim," assured his step dad. "Once things actually get going, you'll be too busy to notice the nerves."

He eyed his stepson's sharp figure approvingly. "Boy, do you look like George today. He'd be very proud."

Jim got a lump in his throat. He'd never known his real father and Chris' opinion meant the world to him.

"What say you, Sam?" he asked his brother.

"If you puke, I am taking video of it and posting it on the net," answered his incorrigible sibling.

"And yeah, you really do take after dad."

They chatted for a few minutes before Jim had to go get photographed. After that, it was a short car ride to the lovely cathedral where the ceremonies would be held. The Vulcan bonding would be first, and then the human vows. Uhura congratulated him on being on time for once and showed him to a small room.

Winona came in to fuss over him and tell him how proud she was.

"You should see how beautiful Spock is. Absolutely stunning!" She exclaimed. "What a gorgeous couple you'll be."

Jim smiled weakly, "I'm sure she is, Mom." Sam left to escort Winona to her seat, then returned just in time to follow Jim out into the heavily decorated, heavily FULL church. Jim took a deep breath, hoping his legs would stop shaking.

Then he saw the Vulcan matriarch, T'Pau leading Spock up the aisle. Oh. Jim was mesmerized.

Spock was wearing a beautiful white gown with gold embroidery similar in style to the green dress she wore when they first met, only this gown had a definite train, sweeping behind it. Her dark hair was piled on her head, leaving a few wispy strands in front of those pretty ears. The opal and diamond studded tiara topped it off perfectly. She was breathtaking. Judging by the audible gasps from the crowd, they thought so too. As she drew closer, Spock's dark brown eyes looked searchingly into his, seeking approval. Jim smiled at her. Oh, he approved, that was certain.

Then she was at his side and they knelt in front of T'Pau. The clan leader asked several questions, making certain they intended on going through with the permanent bond. When the couple both answered in the affirmative, she took Spock's hand and placed it in Jim's. Uttering a chant in Vulcan, she placed her hands on their faces and joined their minds. Jim felt the same swirl of colors and emotions as before, but these were deeper, richer, as if he was seeing into her heart. The love she was showing him stunned him.

"You love me, Spock?" He mentally asked. "Yes, Jim," came the reply. "I think I've fallen for you, too." He added.

The rush of emotions between them was so powerful, there were tears were running down his face when he opened his eyes again. T'Pau pronounced the bonding complete and signaled them to stand, blessing the union and gracefully departing.

The church officiant then took her place and began the speech on the sacredness of marriage. Jim was grateful for the chance to collect himself and calm the raging emotions from his abrupt realization. Spock did her best to help, sending those peaceful waves again.

Next they turned to face each other for the vows, which were the standard "for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."But they took on a whole new life to Jim and Spock as they gazed into each other's eyes.

The ring exchange was next and Spock blushed a bit when Jim's fingers touched hers as he slid the delicate silver band into place.

"A most curious tradition", she thought as she put his ring on.

"Symbolic, Spock," he replied inwardly, "We're crazy about our symbols."

"I must study the significance." She was looking at his hand like it was a fascinating scientific discovery and Jim smiled. He was already liking being able to communicate silently with her.

At last they were declared husband and wife and Jim took his bride in his arms and kissed her like he'd wanted to do for a while now.

"Congratulations, Spock, you're a princess now," he whispered to her, kissing her hand regally.

They walked back down the aisle to hearty applause and cheers.


	8. Chapter 8

Jim and his new wife were greeted enthusiastically by their friends and family. Winona hugged them both and admitted to crying during the ceremony. Pike shook his hand and welcomed Spock to the family. Sam clapped him on the back and congratulated him on making it through without keeling over. Bones hugged him roughly.

"Good job, Jim. You've got yourself quite a princess. Treasure her." Jim nodded. "You bet I will, Bones."

Uhura was scurrying about, but she took the time to tell them what a beautiful ceremony it was and she hoped they were very happy together. (There was a Long pointed stare at Jim).

Amanda was teary as well as she hugged her daughter and new son-in-law.

"It's intense, isn't it, feeling another mind with yours for the first time?Jim agreed heartily.

"Yes, but it was wonderful, feeling that affection coming from her and getting to send it right back, without saying a word."

He looked at Spock appreciatively. "I'm glad mom lost patience with me and called you up. I'd never admit this to her, but her matchmaking skills are pretty decent." Amanda laughed.

"Glad we could be of service," she teased.

Nick came up and shook his hand. "Atta boy, Jimmy!" He enthused. "You did it! A Responsible married man now! Welcome to the club."

"I don't know about responsible," Jim quipped, "but I'm definitely married. And I didn't make an idiot of myself for once."

"Shocking," his cousin grinned. Queen Mia offered some gracious compliments to Spock on her unusual and beautiful dress.

"Normally Vulcan wedding attire is very simple," explained the new princess, "but this is an exceptional case, with James being royalty. I confess, I was not averse to the elaborate style of the gown."

When most of the guests had cleared out, It was time for pictures. Jim and Spock were photographed in various poses, then with the rest of the family. He kept up a running mental conversation with her the whole time, to keep things interesting and take her mind off of the discomfort.

Then it was back to the palace ballroom for the reception. Prince James beamed proudly as he escorted his princess to the high table. They sat and enjoyed their meal, hands clasped under the table. Jim admired Spock's fortitude in enduring so many eyes on her. It couldn't have been easy.

"You're holding up well, honey," he whispered to her, "It's a bit nerve wracking being up where everybody can see you all the time."

"My father spent time preparing me for such occurrences. I am very grateful for that now," She replied.

Both being very hungry, polished off their plates of food. Then they walked around to each and every table, greeting guests.

Jim's eyes gleamed when they got to Dr. McCoy's table. "Having a good time, Bonesy?"

He hailed his friend cheerily. The doctor had his arm over the back of Carol's chair.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am, your highness. Thank you for your kind consideration."

He spoke rather coolly which made Jim burst into giggles.

"Aww, come on, Bones. You love sitting by Carol. Has he behaved?" he asked the blonde sitting on Bones' left.

"Yes, he has. He's had a great time. Don't let him fool you." Carol replied, highly amused at the doctor's antics.

"Glad you could make it, Carol," Jim said warmly.

"And I'm thrilled to witness it," she returned with a smile,"That really was a lovely moment."

The evening continued with much visiting and toasts and cake cutting. Even Spock admitted the raspberry and buttercream concoction was delicious after trying the bite Jim fed her. At long last, though, Jim stood up to give a farewell speech.

"Friends and Family, Princess Spock and I thank you for coming today to witness our marriage. We are grateful for the love and support shown and are happy to share the joy of this permanent bond between Iowa and Vulcan. We wish you all safe travels on your return home and hope you enjoy your stay here. Thank you."

There was a round of applause and the crowd stood in respect as Jim and Spock made their way to the doors, exchanging brief farewells with their families.

On the limo ride back to the palace, Jim could feel Spock's nerves battling with some unidentified emotion.

"Hey, beautiful." He murmured, taking her hand in his. "Quite a day, huh?"

"Indeed, James," she murmured shyly, eyes downcast.

Jim guessed Spock knew what was expected of her as a new bride on a wedding night, but didn't know if she could meet expectations and was understandably nervous about the wedding night.

"Don't worry, Spock," he gently told her, "No one is going to be judging us by what we did or didn't do. I just want to enjoy being together, that's the important thing. If you just want to talk and sleep, we'll do that."

A surge of love washed over him. "I trust you, James," she said out loud. He leaned over to kiss her.

They went straight to their new suite, where they would spend the night before leaving for the honeymoon in the morning. Jim took off his boots and the cumbersome sword right away, then he turned to his wife.

Wife. He, James T for Trouble Kirk had a wife and a most lovely, interesting one at that. He was still amazed by the sleek beauty of her elaborate hairdo and speculated about how long it was when down.

"You may take the pins out of my hair if you wish," she said suddenly, reading his thoughts. "They are quite numerous."

Jim was happy to help, admiring the silky black locks as they tumbled down, piece by piece, down to her waist.

"Wow, you really have beautiful hair," he told her, taking the tiara out and running his hands through the dark strands. His fingers brushed up against her ear and he felt her shudder. He grinned.

"So, your ears are sensitive too?" He touched the pointed tip. Same reaction.

"Yes, James. I assume you plan to take advantage of that knowledge?"

She quirked her eyebrow up. He put his hands on his hips, delighted.

"Why Spock, you just flirted with me!"

"Certainly, Jim," she replied, dark eyes mischievous, "what do you plan on doing about it?"

Oh, a challenge. Prince James T. Kirk was known to be fond of those.

"This," he whispered, kissing up her neck, chin and ear. "That a good start?"

"Yes," she responded faintly, "I think we should continue in more relaxed attire."

Jim smirked and agreed. And thus the marriage of Prince James Tiberius Kirk and Princess Spock began on a good note.


	9. Chapter 9

Five Years Later

Jim heard footsteps pacing back and forth, wearing a hole in the carpet of the small room. He winced in sympathy for another groom's plight-waiting an hour to meet his bride.

"Sounds like Uncle Len is anxious, baby girl," he said to his eight month old daughter, who was propped up against his shoulder.

"Let's see if we can cheer him up a bit. Hey, Bones! You've got company," he called through the door.

It was swiftly flung open with a grunted, "bout time, Jim."

Jim whistled at the sight of his best friend in his tux.

"You're looking GOOD, Bones. Carol will be all over that." He winked at his friend.

"Hey, I brought a little princess to cheer you up. Say Hi, Abby." He turned his daughter to face forward. The doctor's tense face relaxed into a smile.

"Oh!" Squealed Abby, her drooly grin dimpling her face. She was very fond of her "Uncle" Len.

"Hey, Pumpkin, you're all dressed up today. Going somewhere special?", teased Bones, taking her tiny fist and moving it up and down with his finger.

"Careful she doesn't drool on you, Jim," he warned the prince. "At this age, it's nonstop."

"Exactly why I haven't put my jacket on yet," replied the prince, wiping at the baby's face with a burp cloth. "I do learn from my mistakes."

Bones grinned. Yep. Jim had ended up with spit up or drool all over his nice shirts many times. He was a doting daddy though, that couldn't be denied. He had fallen in love the second he had seen her for the first time, screaming her head off in Spock's arms.

Princess Abigail had her mother's dark hair(albeit a small amount) and slightly pointy ears and definite slanted eyebrows. But the shape of her face and her big blue eyes were all Kirk. She was adored by the whole country; her birth had been celebrated with great gusto and fervor.

Winona spoiled her rotten and Pike was admittedly smitten. Her Uncle Sam was happily married, continuing his work in San Fransisco. Bones had finally got it together and popped the question to Carol after four years of dating. Now, he was trying to keep calm before his own ceremony.

"Jim, tell me I'm doing the right thing. I can't ruin this one."

"You will, Bones. You love her." Jim said simply. "Unlike me, you'll actually know it before the ceremony."

Abby, dolled up in a pink jumper, white tights and shiny black shoes, had stuffed her fist in her mouth and was gnawing on it. Jim took it out and gave her a baby chew toy.

"It's chew, chew, chew, all the time now. Spock says she's teething," he remarked proudly.

"Most likely," agreed his friend. "Where's her mama?"

"With Mom and Carol and Carol's mom. She'll be along in a few minutes to collect our darling and I'll get ready to stand by you for this momentous occasion."

He nudged Bones with his free hand. "I saw Carol a minute ago. She's nervous, too, but very lovely. White suits her." Jim winked at his jittery pal.

Spock swept into the room, looking every inch her regal self in a blue dress and pearls.

"Hello, Leonard, she greeted, "Was Abigail able to ease your worries as Jim predicted?"

"She makes it better, that's for sure, the sweet little thing," Bones said affectionately as little Abby was handed over to her mother.

"Then her mission was successful," smiled the Princess and swiftly caught the abandoned toy before it could hit the ground.

"James, your jacket is on the chair. I will meet your mother in the garden."

Bones and Carol were having an outdoor wedding on the palace lawn. It was unheard of, but Winona would do almost anything for the man who saved her son's life.

"Okay, honey," Jim responded, stealing a quick kiss before she left. He watched his precious princesses go with a tender smile.

"Bones, aren't I a lucky guy?" He asked as he slipped on his suit and made sure his tie was straight.

"You sure are, Jim," his best friend agreed, "and in a few minutes, I will be, too." He smiled brightly.

During the ceremony, Jim watched his friend making vows to Carol and thought about the long twisting roads of bitterness and rebellion he and Bones had traveled together. He was glad that they had now been able to share the happiest moments of their lives.

When Bones and Carol kissed for the first time as a married couple, Prince James led the cheers. He locked eyes with his wife, by whom his former horror about marriage had been blown away with those beautiful brown eyes. Being a bachelor now looked pretty overrated from his perspective.


End file.
